


About Bukimina Kuri

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: This is a summary of a rather creepy youkai





	About Bukimina Kuri

Bukimina is a Youkai that really knows how to spook others and does it to the extent even Shikieiki gets goosebumps from her. Bukiminas abilities are based around making one fearful and scared such as making a strange fog, turning herself invisible, and other scare methods. Her theme is Grisly Reminder which makes perfect sense for such a youkai. Apparently if one tried to fight her she uses deception to her advantage.


End file.
